


Snow

by Heartensoul



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: Athrun takes the time to do what he feels he does best when it comes to Lacus: observe her in quiet contemplation. There was always something to learn from watching her, and warmth that was felt when in her presence, even from a distance.
Relationships: Lacus Clyne & Athrun Zala
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Snow

Snow  
Pairing: Athrun + Lacus slightly implied, but pushed more toward friendship. Kira/Lacus implied.  
Rating: G  
Notes: Takes place after Destiny. I’ve kept everything pretty canon though, I think.  
\---

It is the winter holiday on PLANT, and the majority of its citizens are settled in their comfortable homes, most just finishing up their evening dinner. Lacus is among the few who cannot take advantage of the holiday for some relaxation, but she makes her escapes in small bursts of need. At the moment she has retreated from her office and is staring at the tree overhead, its branches still bearing small red berries despite the heavy snow upon them.

Athrun takes the time to do what he feels he does best when it comes to Lacus: observe her in quiet contemplation. There was always something to learn from watching her, and warmth that was felt when in her presence, even from a distance. 

Right now might be an opportune time to approach her without anyone else around. Not to say that he avoided her otherwise, he just felt more at ease with the distance considering the circumstances. He didn't visibly accompany her to engagements, as bodyguard or otherwise. While he was assured that no association was made between the two, as the former chairman’s son, certain ideas will be attached to him by the people. They are not attachments he wishes to see extended to Lacus or her new occupation as leader of PLANT.

He hesitates a moment, and then goes to stand behind her, sure of the distance between her stance and his own. “Taking a break?”

“Yes, I was in need of one. I’m very tired today, for some reason.”

Even in her moments of weakness, she seems so strong to him; A mixture of determined will and radiant gracefulness. Innocence was once well-suited for her as well, but he only sees small glints of its remains among her newly-worn persona. The job is stressful and endless, but she has accepted it knowing the power she holds over the people. She wields her power carefully, acknowledging it as both her gift and her burden.

“I'm sure Kira will be arriving soon.” He means it to sound comforting, but when she turns to look at him, her eyes look troubled and weary.

“I don't always need Kira to be comforted,” she replies softly. “Sometimes I get a little lost between being seen as either an extension of PLANT or Kira.”

He blinks, worried he has just made whatever weighs upon her worse. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply...”

“It's fine, I know you didn’t mean it that way. Will you just stay with me awhile?” She is quick, as always, to assure him, and he knows that she is being sincere in her request and not trying to challenge or humor him. 

“Of course.”

He wishes to say something more, but feels that words are probably not what she wants from him then. He is conflicted between standing there until she is prepared to leave or bridging the distance between them. He has always failed when it comes to comfort, but she’s known this and seems to request it anyway. He breathes, takes the step closer, into the scent and feel of her hair as his arms encircle and his hands find warmth in the pockets of her jacket. 

She leans against him without the slightest hesitation, and he wonders why he was ever unsure. Had they really grown so distant in that short span of time? They must have, because it now feels like ages since he’s been so close to her warmth…he’s been trying to feel it in small gasps all this time from that distance. But there is no comparison to this, and he dips his head in her hair, surrendering to his weakness. In the moment he feels that chasm he had created between them recede. 

“The snow is beginning to melt,” she observes, as her eyes follow the path of a water droplet down from one of the berries to the ground. “I’m glad. Although it looks lovely, the tree is much better without it, I think.”

He follows her gaze, watching as the small red fruits glisten from the droplets that gather. Finally, he understands. “I imagine the tree will be relieved to lose the added weight.”

“Yes, she will.”


End file.
